Walther WA2000
Walther WA2000 is a semi-automatic bullpup-style sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This semi-automatic sniper rifle fires 12 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition for every magazine. It costs $4600 in game and takes 3.0 seconds to reload. This sniper rifle is famous in its high firepower and accuracy even if it is not scoped. Although it comes with high recoil, this rifle is still reliable due to its low rate of fire, that can buy time for the recoil to cool down. Its weight is standard for a sniper rifle. Advantages *High damage *Still accurate even when not scoped *Can penetrate more than one object *One-shot-kill on head head and gut areas *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Expensive ($4600) *Heavy for a Auto-sniper *Long reload time (3.0 sec) Tips *Its damage is the same with SVD. *Its weight is the same with SG550 and G3SG1. *Fire one-by-one to accurately target the enemy. *Wait until the recoil to cool down before shooting again. *In close range, just fire it without zooming as it is still accurate but make sure the enemy is right in front of you. *Always reload when there are less than 5 bullets left. *Not recommended in Zombie Scenario due to low rate of fire and magazine size. Weapon Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. Achievable weapon titles: *Griffon *Talos *Argos *Sphinx *Hydra *Kerberos Variants WA2000 Gold Edition Gold-plated edition of WA2000 that has 3 extra rounds per clip, making 15 rounds per clip. It can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Seen being used by an Special Air Service operative in a poster. * : The rifle was used by some German police units, but production was stopped because it was too expensive to achieve widespread sales. The final retail cost for a base rifle in the 1980s was in the range of $9,000 to $12,500, and the rifle's current value ranges from $40,000 for the first gen. to $75,000 for the 2nd gen. Events Singapore/Malaysia *WA2000 was released alongside Desert Storm on 21 March 2012. *WA2000 Gold was looted into Code Box alongside P90 Lapin on 14 February 2013. *WA2000 was resold for Weapon Enhancement on 19 June 2013. Indonesia *This weapon was released alongside Hellfire on May 16, 2012. It can be purchased with 115000 MI-CASH for permanent. *13 June 2012 : Added WA2000 into the Code Box. *10 October 2012: Added WA2000 Gold Edition into the Code Box. *6 November 2013: Resale of WA2000 alongside MG3 for Weapon Enhancement. Comparison to Dragunov SVD Positive *Lower recoil (-5%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Higher magazine size (+2) *Can be used by all teams *Shorter reload time (-0.7 seconds) Neutral *Same damage (96) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) Negative *Less accurate (-4%) *More expensive (+$500) *Heavier (×2) Comparison to HK G3SG/1 Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *Higher damage (+26) *Higher accuracy (+37%) *Can be purchased by both teams *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) Neutral *Same weight (14% speed reduction) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) *No Crosshair Negative *Higher recoil (+27%) *Lower rate of fire (-14%) *Lower magazine size (-8) Gallery WA2000= File:Wa2000_viewmodel.png|View model File:Wa2000_worldmodel.png|World model File:Wa2000_shopmodel.png|Shop model Cs italy0019.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Wa2000.gif|Shoot, zoom and reload Gsg9 wa2000.jpg|A GSG-9 operative carries a WA2000 File:Wa2000_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 120425184742 newloot446x238.jpg|Ditto, Code Box poster 385267.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Wa2000_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Have you purchased WA2000 now? Yes, for permanent! Yes, for 3/10/30 days only No, do not buy it but ever use this before No and never test it |-| Gold= File:Wa2000g_viewmodel.png|View model File:Wa2000g_worldmodel.png|World model File:Wa2000g_shopmodel.png|Shop model Cs assault 20111211 0825500.jpg|In-game screenshot 1107140128684ff2a205913da7.jpg|Korea poster wagoldcp.jpg|China poster File:Wa2000g_desc.png|Zoom Sg4.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia Poster wa2000gcb.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Have you get WA2000 Gold? YES but I already get the WA2000 YES and it is GREAT! No.. |-| Expert= File:Wa2000_viewmodel_expert.png|View model WA2000_expertwmdl.jpg|World model Wa2000_expert_shopmdl.png|Shop model De dust 20120808 1634380.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:Wa2000_master_viewmodel.png|View model 540462_378634365539638_894839465_n.jpg|World model Wa2000_master_shopmdl.png|Shop model Cs italy 20120814 1913550.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *There are only 176 pieces of WA2000 in real life due to its high cost of production. *The reload animation is faster than the reload time. *WA2000 can only be fed with 6 rounds magazine or 10 rounds magazine in real life. *The first generation is cheaper than its second generation. External links *Walther WA2000 at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Walther Category:German weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons Category:Cash weapon